Sticking Around
by Little-Miss-Music95
Summary: If you find someone who cares for you so much that it scares you, do you keep hold of them or let them go? Do you run or stay, even if it meant losing your freedom. That's the question I ask myself every night. It's the first time that I, Rosemary Hathaway, have felt true fear. OOC


_**Hi again. I realize it has been a long time since I last wrote anything, so I am starting fresh. I have had killer writers block, but this has been stuck in my head for a long time. So I hope you enjoy. Please review what you think about it!**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

* * *

_If you find someone who cares for you so much that it scares you, do you keep hold of them or let them go? Do you run or stay, even if it meant losing your freedom. That's the question I ask myself every night. It's the first time that I, Rosemary Hathaway, have felt true fear. Under the close watch of my husband, I get scared of everything in the shadows. I can't blame Dimitri, I can't blame his parents, I can't blame his friends, I can't even blame myself! I can only blame his job. That stupid job. The one that takes up his time, that takes him away from his own child. I am writing down my story for you, in hopes that my Dimka will find this and realizes I never stopped loving him. I did what I did for him. In order for you to understand what I am talking about, I need to start 10 years ago when I met him. Back in 2013. The year my life changed. You might be thinking: Who is this girl? I am Rosemary Hathaway. A 5ft7 17 year old girl. Brown hair hanging down to my shoulders that in the right light looked black. This is my story. A story of love, life, and crime._

_**May 15, 2013 8:10AM**_

"It's only the second week of term and I already want it over!" I looked over to my friend, who had been kind enough to give me a ride to school today. Her blonde hair was perfect, her green eyes stayed focused on the road as she listened to me complain for the third time today.

"I know Rose, but it only six more months and we are free! Exams are the last stop on the road to freedom. You can handle eight weeks of term. Trust me, it's not that difficult." I rolled my eyes. Lissa was perfect, in the eyes of her parents at least. She was a rebel, she talked back in class, wagged, and never completed homework. The fact she was pretty and rich helped her out a lot.

"I guess it's possible. Only if I get a drink first. I need ENERGY!" She giggled as we pulled into the gas station, she needed more gas as well. I got out of her 1961 Cadillac Coupe DeVille and entered the building. I stood in line as Lissa entered and stood next to me.

"Thank you Rose" She said as I handed her the drink. Four men entered and stood behind us.

"So Miss Liss, what class do you chose to attend today?" She smirked at me, and pushed me slightly.

"All of them, feeling like today will be needed." I laughed. We took another step forward as the lady at the front left. Two guys from school stood in front of us, and an elderly woman stood in front of them. I could hear the guys behind us whispering, I kept hearing parts of the conversation. I'm pretty sure they referred us as 'the brunette with the nice ass and the blonde with the rocking body'. The biggest was hushing them each time, so it was obvious. I nudged Lissa and she shook her head. She knew me to well to realize what I was going to do.

"I swear to god Lissa, one more word and I will." She gave me a disapproving look and glanced behind her. She looked back at me with a knowing look on her face. She knew they wouldn't stop, and so did I. I was looking for a chance to yell at someone today. I heard whispers from behind us about my ass again. Final Straw. I spun around and finally got a look at the four men behind us.

"Finally decided to say hello?" One of the guys from line spoke up. Bad choice.

"Not really, I just wanted to say that you chose the wrong girls to talk about. You see, I'm not the kind of girl to sit back and let you degrade me and my friend. I will kick your ass, and I will walk off laughing." They all chuckled, except the biggest guy. He just stood there with a smirk on his face. He looked as if he was thinking about his next move. I took the time between there laugh to check him out. He had brown hair, tied up low on his head. The stubble on his face gave him the look of just waking up in the morning. His muscles were evident through the black shirt he wore. He was sexy, he oozed sex appeal. I was pulled into reality when one of the men behind him moved closer to me. I gave the man in the man with stubble a warning look, he returned the look with one of his own. He was daring me to continue. I grabbed the man walking towards me and pulled his arm behind his back. I pulled him closer to me, bring him against my chest.

"I told you. Tip, don't mess with me." He was still shocked that a girl could stun him enough to disarm him if needed. I winked at the stubbled man, who was just as shocked as I was. I pushed the idiot away from me and stood next to a waiting Lissa. She had already paid for everything and was just waiting for me to leave. I got in the car and glanced at the station. The idiot was looking pissed, his buddies laughing at him. I couldn't drag my eyes away from the tall man watching me. His build was intimidating, yet his eyes looked kind. He waved at me, but not in a mocking way.

"Rose, you gotta stop doing that. I mean jeez, they were big. They looked like they could kill both of us without batting an eye. What if they had guns Rose! You could be dead!" I rolled my eyes. Lissa was a dramatic being. Even though I knew Lissa was right I couldn't help the pull I had to that man.


End file.
